


Just A Taste

by universityofwhales



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Grinding, M/M, Power Bottom Aziraphale, Smut, Virgin Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universityofwhales/pseuds/universityofwhales
Summary: It never occurred to Crowley that Aziraphale was ever going to ask about the possibility of sex. Actually, it never occurred to Crowley that Aziraphale would know quite a bit about carnal pleasures in the first place.





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Explicit fic I've ever posted, and boy, am I nervous! Hopefully, I did a decent job.

Whenever Aziraphale had something strange to ask, he brought out the whiskey. That was the pattern Crowley was familiar with. As soon as he saw the bottle and the two glasses Aziraphale brought with him to Crowley's flat, he knew there was going to be a catch. Once they got drunk enough, Aziraphale was going to mention some restaurant across the sea with these marvelous parfaits, and they should go there soon, how about tomorrow? Or something along those lines. But alcohol was alcohol, and Crowley was more than happy to entertain him.

"And I see these two cats." Crowley started in the middle of a thought. "And the black one is standing on his back legs like a bloody human! And I thought 'Ooh, the orange tabby's gonna get his skull cracked wide open". And they just stare at each other and the orange one just," Crowley raised a hand and gently pushed something invisible in front of him, "tapped it on the stomach. And Black Panther just," he makes a crashing sound and slams his hand down on the coffee table, "falls on his back and doesn't move. And the orange one just walks away, tail up in the air, like nothing happened at all."

Aziraphale smiled and nodded politely as he listened, his eyelids starting to droop. "Did 'Black Panther' ever get back up again?"

"Don't know." Crowley sat back on the couch. "As far as I know, it's still laying there. Probably thinking about that tabby who just tipped him over with one paw and is too embarrassed to get back up." He went to take a sip of his whiskey, but discovered the glass was empty. He peered into it, as if there was a drop hidden away somewhere.

"What makes that, dear? Number seven?"

"The next one will be seven. After that, it's blackout territory."

"Perhaps I should have taken out something...not as strong."

"Nah, it's fine. Not too late to sober up. Gettin' a little sick, anyway." Crowley slurred, a burp sneaking into his speech. Might as well try to force his partner to speak up now that they're both sufficiently drunk. "Unless! You plan to tell me what your little scheme is."

Aziraphale coughed out his gulp of whiskey back into the glass. "I beg your pardon?"

"You wanna ask me something, but you gotta get drunk enough to even think of asking me. That's how we ended up in Germany for Oktoberfest last month."

"I thought you were having so much fun!"

"I did! But then that fight broke out between those two ladies and you thought 'Oh, someone should stand between them and pacify the situation!'." Crowley said, speaking nasally to impersonate Aziraphale's proper way of speaking. "Then they started tugging at your pants and I had to bail you out. Do you realize some people get horny when they drink too much?"

"I've known that for a long time. I just didn't realize I could be considered...desirable in bed by women."

Not just women, Crowley thought. He's seen some of the looks men would give Aziraphale as they walked by. Practically undressing him with their eyes. Of course, a well-executed demonic glare would frighten them off. Though when he thought about it, how could he blame them for staring? There was something about Aziraphale that seemed vulnerable, soft. Like he would melt in your hands if you touched him in just the right spot.

"I figured you would have been more their type, Crowley." Aziraphale continued. "You're so slim, and you have those sharp cheekbones, and your hair is-"

"Alright, enough!" Crowley groaned, massaging his temples. "I need to sober up. I am not getting sick in here."

"Yes, good idea."

They both shuddered as the alcohol dissolved from their blood streams. Once completely sober again, Aziraphale spoke up with a quiet tone.

"Actually, there was something I was hoping to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"It's just that," Aziraphale fidgeted, looking to the glasses on the table to Crowley and back again. "Have you ever thought of us being...physical?"

Crowley's brows furrowed. What did he mean by 'physical'? They were holding hands regularly, and giving kisses whenever they could. They even give each other hugs! The only thing Crowley could think of was _that_ , but was Aziraphale really going to ask about it here? He's an angel, isn't he supposed to be repulsed by the idea? "Are you talking about...sex?"

Aziraphale slowly nodded. "Yes. I was wondering if you would have any qualms with us trying it. We would go slow, of course. Unless you-"

"No, slow is-" he cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heat up, "Slow is good. I like slow."

"Oh." There was a hint of disappointment in his answer. "Alright."

"Alright." This was happening too fast. Aziraphale is asking for sex? And he's being so casual about it, too! He's talking like he was asking what kind of jam Crowley wanted on his toast! Sure, Crowley was hoping this day would come, but now that it was here, all he wanted to do was crawl into a hole and hide. He should've gotten some practice. He's been on this planet for 6000 years, you'd think he would have been in bed with someone, anyone! Get some feedback on what feels good and what doesn't. But every time he tried to envision himself with someone, it was always that angel. No matter how hard he tried, it was always Aziraphale looking down at him, with those gorgeous blue eyes and those lips that were perfect for kissing and-

"Er. Crowley?"

Crowley almost jumped from his seat. "What? Yes! What is it?"

"Your face is all red." Aziraphale looked at him, brows furrowed. "You did sober yourself up completely, did you?"

"Yes, of course I did! I told you I was getting sick from all the alcohol, didn't I? I'm fine, angel."

"Dear, your hands are trembling."

"Are they?" Crowley asked, hiding his hands behind his back. "I didn't notice."

"Oh no." Aziraphale's voice trembled. "Have I made you uncomfortable? Oh, I shouldn't have brought this up at all, I was just-"

"No, it's not your fault! Don't blame yourself, angel." Crowley brought his hands out of hiding to grasp at one of Aziraphale's. It always amazed him how smooth and soft his skin was. Absentmindedly, his thumb caressed the back of Aziraphale's hand. "It's just nerves. This is all brand new territory for me, so I just need a minute here to collect myself."

Aziraphale blinked. "You mean you haven't had sex before?"

"Um." Well, looks like the cat was out of the bag. "No. Not even a hand job." He said, defeated. A pitiful chuckle escaped. "Some demon I am, eh? One of the seven deadly sins, and I can't bring up the courage to do it."

Aziraphale's eyes widened. With a slight pink in his cheeks, he gave a sheepish giggle. "That's quite a surprise, Crowley. I was sure you would have at least a little experience."

"But it's not like you have had experience either, right?"

At this, Aziraphale froze. His grin fell off and shattered on the ground. "Well. That's. Um."

Crowley connected the pieces, and when the puzzle was complete, it took so much effort to not yell out the answer. "You've had sex before."

Aziraphale only nodded.

"Since when?"

There was a pause until Aziraphale mumbled. "Since the Trojan War."

"The Trojan War? Wasn't that about 3000 years ago?!"

"In my defense, the Romans were incredibly open about sex. I just happened to get caught up in all the hubbub."

Crowley didn't know what was worse. The fact that Aziraphale has been having sex since the late 1100's BC, or how he said 'hubbub' unironically. "So you're experienced."

"Yes. As long as all parties consent, I have no problems with experiencing carnal pleasures."

"Hm." Crowley sat back and looked up at the ceiling. What a conversation this was. The sexually active angel was talking to the virgin demon about carnal pleasures. "Guess you're disappointed, then. Knowing I have no experience to speak of."

"No! No, I am not disappointed at all! Like I said, I will only partake if all parties consent." Aziraphale sat up, looking at Crowley with care in his eyes. "If you don't want to do this, I am perfectly content with never having sexual encounters with you."

"It's not that! I want to-" And Crowley stopped himself before he could go further. It was one thing to think of doing that kind of thing with Aziraphale. It was saying it out loud that tripped him up. Once he found his words, Crowley spoke again. "I just don't want you to be disappointed in me if I make a wrong move somewhere. I'm probably not going to be the best you ever had."

"Don't talk about yourself like that." A hand reached over, cupping Crowley's cheek and pushing his gaze back to Aziraphale. The angel smiled tenderly as his thumb brushed over a cheekbone. "Didn't I tell you? I'm willing to go as slow as you like. Your comfort is my top priority."

Oh someone, those eyes were going to smite Crowley down. His lips were tingling, he was so close to kissing his angel. A smirk crossed his face as he leaned closer, taking Aziraphale's hand into his own. "You're willing to take a virgin right here?"

Aziraphale smirked back as he sat up, resting a knee on the cushion below. "I just need to give you a little warm-up. Educate you on the basics, if you will."

"Then teach me, professor. I'm all yours."

Aziraphale practically slammed his lips onto Crowley's, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him to the back of the couch. Back and forth, they traded kisses, Aziraphale moving his body slightly between each one. Crowley could feel weight being shifted, finally resting on his legs as Aziraphale settled into Crowley's lap. Straddling him, Aziraphale raised his hands to Crowley's cheeks, his fingers tracing his cheekbones down to his jawline. Something wet hit Crowley's lips, and he parted them slightly. His moan was cut short by Aziraphale's tongue crashing into his, pushing and shoving as Crowley struggled to keep up. Aziraphale's hands were moving further down now, sliding down his neck and to his chest.

Too soon, Aziraphale backed away, a trail of saliva connecting the two before breaking apart. "How are you feeling?"

It took Crowley a solid five seconds before he could answer. He could feel every muscle in his body trembling just from that kiss. And don't even get him started on what was going on his underwear right now. "Hot. Like I'll burst into flames any second."

"That's natural." Aziraphale's hands trailed to the hem of Crowley's shirt. He looked up with an expectant glance. "May I?"

Crowley cleared his throat and stammered out his answer. "Y-Yeah. Go for it."

Cheeky bastard didn't even take off his shirt properly. He just snapped his fingers and it disappeared, appearing again folded neatly on the couch. Crowley couldn't help but chuckle. "Impatient?"

"I've been waiting to do this with you for some time now. You'll have to forgive me for rushing to the good part."

"Yeah, fine, I forgive you. Just kiss me again, will y-"

Crowley was cut off, but he didn't mind. Aziraphale's hands wandered as he kissed Crowley, fingers trailing along his shoulders and down to his nipples. Slowly, like a train leaving the station, his hips rocked back and forth on Crowley's. Moans escaped from Crowley's throat, feeling something hard against his own cock. Even with layers of clothing between them, it was enough to get some noise from Crowley, sighing and struggling for breath as Aziraphale hummed back.

Eventually, Aziraphale backed away again, but continued to grind against Crowley. There was joy in his eyes as he watched Crowley squirm under him, biting his lower lip to keep from making any more noise. "Oh, Crowley," he sighed, kissing his cheek. "You make such wonderful sounds." His kisses trailed down Crowley's jawbone to his neck. He held his hips down, and one started to make its way to the button on his leather pants. "If you don't mind, I-"

"Pleassse." Crowley was on the verge of crying. His body was only getting hotter, and all he wanted to do was find his limit. He wanted Aziraphale, needed him to show him where the finish line was. When Aziraphale stopped grinding, he found himself trying to buck his hips upward, trying to find that sensation again. "I want you, angel, I feel ssso hot, I can't take it, I'm dying!"

"Ssh, it's okay." Aziraphale smiled as he slowly moved off of Crowley's lap. With no effort, the button on Crowley's pants had been undone, and Crowley watched as Aziraphale sat on his knees on the floor and unzipped them. He couldn't take his eyes off him, and when Aziraphale looked up and grinned so innocently, the demon's heart beat out a samba in his chest. "I can see how excited you are." 

With Crowley's pants slightly pulled down, it was even more obvious how hard he was under his boxers. Still wearing an innocent face, Aziraphale cupped the bump in his hand. The simple touch sent a shock wave up Crowley's spine. As his hands gripped on the leather of the couch cushion, he swallowed down another moan.

"That was such a big reaction, dear." Aziraphale said in mock surprise. His thumb circled the bump, finding the shaft and stroking it.

Crowley was dying. It was taking every bit of strength to swallow down any noise rising up his throat. It was so hard to sit still, but he looked down with eyes that struggled to stay open. Aziraphale stared up at Crowley with an entertained expression as he continued rubbing as Crowley's erection through his boxer shorts. Crowley wanted to be mad, to tell Aziraphale to hurry the fuck up, he was going to have a mental breakdown any second. But the only thing he could manage was a weak "Pleassse."

"Oh, darling. You must forgive me." His thumb trailed off of Crowley's bump, instead moving to his waistband. Crowley's breath hitched when it moved under it, moving it downward ever so slowly. "You just make the cutest faces when I touch you. If you don't mind, I would like for you to keep looking at me while I give you a gift."

The way Aziraphale sighed out his words made Crowley shudder. Whatever Aziraphale was going to give him, he needed it. But he didn't open his mouth to answer. He didn't trust himself not to make another embarrassing sound. So instead, he nodded and watched as his boxer shorts were pulled down.

As soon as there was freedom, his erection sprung up, standing to attention. Seeing his own cock and Aziraphale looking at it with such affection was so surreal. If you went back an hour in time and told Crowley that Aziraphale was going to undress him and sit on his knees in front of him, Crowley would throw you out the window for even thinking of his angel in such a position. But here he was, and Aziraphale's finger circled the tip of Crowley's cock, the angel watching as it twitched. Crowley's nails were on the verge of ripping into the couch, there was so much stimulation. "Angel..." he whimpered.

"Are you watching, Crowley?" Aziraphale asked, bringing his lips to the shaft and kissing it. A gasp slipped past Crowley's lips. "I'm going to give you your gift now. I hope you'll watch me the whole way through." He gave another kiss, and another, until finally, he stuck out his tongue.

Oh lord. He wasn't.

He was. And as the tip of Aziraphale's tongue licked from the bottom of the shaft to the top, tears started pricking at Crowley's eyes. Just feeling the air hitting the saliva left behind on his cock was enough to drive him insane. He watched as Aziraphale tasted the cum starting to leak, moaning as he lapped it up. And as Aziraphale circled around the tip, Crowley realized something interesting. The last time he heard a moan like this, it was when Aziraphale had that blueberry scone he tried at the new bakery down the road. And the last time they were at the Ritz, when he had that piece of angel cake.

That's when Crowley realized Aziraphale was tasting him. And judging by the moans he made, Crowley was delicious. His moans only got louder when he wrapped his lips around the tip, his tongue going to work as it pushed down and licked at every inch of Crowley's twitching cock. Pathetic whimpers escaped Crowley, and it was taking every bit of self-restraint to not cry out in ecstasy. As Aziraphale entertained himself, he reached a hand up and brought it to Crowley's shaft, slowly starting to pump. But at this point, Crowley was ready to give up, his back arching as he struggled to maintain his composure. 

"A-Azzziraphale..." He hissed, grabbing and pulling at Aziraphale's blond hair. But the angel didn't stop, continuing to taste and enjoy Crowley's flavors. "Angel, pleassse, I'm clossse, I'm gonna-"

And he did. Hard.

All Crowley could see were stars as every bit of pressure was released into Aziraphale's mouth. Even though his vision blurred through his orgasm, he watched Aziraphale gingerly lap up his semen, humming with content as he swallowed every last drop.

When the angel was done, he released his grip on Crowley and looked up with nothing but affection in his eyes. "Marvelous, dear. You taste so delicious."

As Crowley relaxed into the couch, a lazy grin crept across his face. "Really. I never would have guessed."

Aziraphale stood up and kissed Crowley. He kissed back, tasting himself on Aziraphale's lips. It tasted salty, but he didn't mind. "When you've gotten your energy back, would you mind if we-"

"Went to Round Two?" Crowley smirked, already feeling that heat coursing through his body again.

"Yes. But I was going to suggest we move over to the bedroom. It would be more comfortable in there."

"I don't see why not."

"Excellent." Aziraphale gave another kiss, sinking into Crowley's embrace.


End file.
